Surprise for you, Dear
by Emillia Kartika
Summary: Sudah setahun semenjak hubungan Lukas dan Emil sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, entah kenapa ada yang membuat Lukas jengkel dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu mereka berduaan dengan tenang. Oleh karena itu, Lukas mencoba mencari suatu cara untuk mengurangi beban mereka agar mereka dapat kembali bersama. [NorIce / Norway x Iceland] [ Humor nyempil! ]


_Surprise._

 _Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz_

 _Story_ © _Emillia Kartika_

 _Pairing : [ Norway x Iceland ]_

 _Nggak suka? Nggak perlu dibaca ^^_

 _Thanks, enjoy~_

* * *

Sudah setahun semenjak hubungan sang pemuda Islandia dengan Lukas. Dan siang ini, Lukas hanya menatap sang kekasih melalui layarnya. _Oh author, itu terdengar sangat maso._ Hm? Mana Emil? Kau tahu tempat laknat yang bernama sekolah? Ya, sang personifikasi Islandia sedang menjalankan pendidikannya. Sekalipun adiknya adalah personifikasi, ia juga masih butuh pendidikan. Tapi hal ini malah membuat hari sang pemuda Islandia semakin sibuk. Oh ayolah, bayangkan, sepulang sekolah kalian dipanggil oleh bos kalian untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan tumpukan kertas yang sangat tebal, melebihi alis milik seseorang tentunya. Tentu saja, Lukas sendiri memang sibuk dengan tugas kenegaraannya, tetapi paling tidak, ia ingin menghabiskan jatah waktu berdua juga dengan adiknya, dan hanya adiknya. Sehari saja cukup.

Menghela napas, Lukas menutup layar _laptop_ nya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyeduh air untuk segelas kopi hangat. _1 jam lagi kepulangan Emil dari sekolah_. Kepulangan sang adik memang sangat ia nantikan. Tetapi terkadang harapan itu terpecahkan akibat ada pekerjaan yang mendadak. Tetapi apa boleh buat, pekerjaan itu juga mempengaruhi kesehatan Emil. Kalau saja ke-ekonomian negaranya menurun, tingkat kesehatan _nation-tan_ itu pun ikut menurun. Dan Lukas tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, melihat adiknya sakit keras akibat letusan dahsyat gunung berapi pun ia tidak tahan. Tetapi Emil itu tangguh. Paling tidak, ia ingin membuktikannya dengan cara tidak bergantung kepada yang lainnya, terutama kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang lain cemas karena dirinya.

Lamunannya terbangunkan oleh suara cempreng pertanda bahwa air sudah _-kelewat-_ matang. Sontak Lukas segera mematikan api sebelum hal buruk menimpa rumah warisan ayahnya itu. Melamun bukanlah hal yang biasa baginya. Yah, apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sang kekasih. Ia sedang memikirkan sebagaimana pun cara agar mereka dapat menikmati waktu mereka berdua bersama. _Oh Lukas, kau bagaikan istri yang sedang ditinggal lama oleh suami._

Berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu seraya mengaduk-aduk kopinya, Lukas meneliti seluruh buku yang ada dilemari buku miliknya. _Semuanya sudah habis terbaca._ Lukas memang rajin, terlalu rajin malah. Setiap kali bosnya memberinya bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen kenegaraan, sehari dua hari, atau kurang dari sehari, dokumen-dokumen tersebut sudah ada ditangan sang bos dengan rapinya. _Ajaib_. Terduduk di sofa depan televisi, Lukas meletakkan kopinya di meja kopi yang ada di depannya. Sang personifikasi Norwegia mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja, terlihat murung memikirkan sesuatu.

Bagaimana caranya agar bosnya dan bos Emil akan membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama? Sekalipun hari Sabtu dan Minggu Emil bebas, Lukas memiliki pertemuan dengan sekawanan teman penyihirnya. Dan biasanya Lukas pulang telat, karena biasanya acara pertemuan itu berakhir dengan seseorang yang beralis te— _Ehem._ Oke, biasanya acara tersebut berakhir dengan kerusuhan yang diakibatkan oleh kecerobohan sang _Arthur_. Dan kecerobohan itu diakibatkan oleh sifat tsunderenya yang berlevel akut. _Salah ngomong._ Bilang saja seperti itu. Akibat perkataannya yang terlalu bertolakan arah dengan hatinya, hingga _mbablas_ keluar zona hati, perkataan itu meluncur dan menusuk hati sang personifikasi Indonesia, _Raden_. Dan terjadilah duel sihir. Ia dan Vladimir hanya bisa cuek terhadap hal _biasa_ tersebut. _Ending-ending_ nya jika bukan alis Arthur tiba-tiba menghilang, ya senjata makan tuan. Bukan, bukannya alis Raden malah hilang, tetapi malah menjadi setebal alis Arthur yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu. _Kutukan alis_ _level suram._

Kembali pada topik yang sebenarnya, bagaimana caranya agar bos mereka membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua? Yang pertama muncul di otak Lukas adalah dengan cara membuat beberapa ramuan, diantara lain:

 _Forgetfulness Potions :_ Diberi tahu oleh Arthur. Dengan menaruh tetesan ramuan itu pada minuman kepada bos, maka ingatan sang bos akan hilang, walau tidak sepenuhnya dan hanya berlangsung selama 5 jam.

 _Polyjuice Potions :_ Arthur juga pernah memberitahukannya sekali tentang ramuan ini. Disaat bosnya _sedang_ hilang ingatan, suruh mereka untuk meminum ramuan ini yang mengandung beberapa bagian tubuh mereka masing-masing yang diperlukan. Sesaat bosnya telah bertransformasi menjadi personifikasi Negara mereka masing-masing, beritahukanlah jika mereka adalah personifikasi Negara itu dan biarkan mereka mengerjakan tugas-tugas laknat mereka. Membiarkan para personifikasi yang _original_ berkencan ria.

Lukas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyetujui pikirannya sendiri. _Itu adalah ide yang kejam dan itu tidak semudah itu, Lukas._ Menghela napas, mungkin meminta kepada bosnya untuk diliburkan sehari saja hanyalah jalan satu-satunya. Kalau saja Lukas dan Emil itu satu, maka beban yang mereka tanggung akan menjadi lebih ringan. _Menjadi satu. Satu…_ Lukas menghabiskan kopinya dan beranjak untuk membersihkan gelasnya, lantas ia merapikan mejanya dan mengambil jaketnya. Kemana ia akan pergi? Untuk menjemput adik sekaligus kekasih tercintanya, tentu. Tidak, Emil memiliki kendaraan pribadi, hanya saja semenjak ia meminjamkannya kepada Mathias, mobil miliknya sedang dirawat di suatu bengkel. Entah apa yang dilakukan si personifikasi dengan helaian yang melawan gravitasi itu. Setelah mengunci rumahnya, Lukas segera memasukkan dirinya kedalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, ia melirik ke beberapa toko di samping kanan maupun kiri. Masih ada waktu yang kosong sebelum kepulangan si pemuda Islandia, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berkunjung dan melakukan acara _shopping_ sesekali? Walaupun kali ini ia hanya mencari benda tertentu. Dan pandangan matanya terjatuh pada sosok sebuah toko aksesoris yang cukup mewah. Namun bukan sekedar aksesoris yang dicarinya. Yang dicarinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi mereka nantinya.

.

* * *

.

Iris _lavender_ nya terlihat mencari sosok-sosok mobil _Honda Civic_ berwarna biru gelap. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan tepat di depan dadanya, dan dengan pelan ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Ia menghela napas, seraya menatap jam tangan bergambar bendera Islandia miliknya. _Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia disini, menunggu sosok seseorang yang familiar di matanya._ Menghela napas, ia nyaris pasrah sebelum akhirnya ada bunyi klakson yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Iris lavendernya menunjukkan kelegaan dari hatinya.

Sosok sang kakak telah turun dari mobilnya dengan tangannya yang dibuka lebar, terlihat ingin merangkul sang adik yang pipinya berona merah muda. Reflek, Emil melangkahkan kakinya mundur, membuat Lukas mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Emil berdeham pelan untuk memfokuskan pandangan sang kakak pada dirinya. "Apa yang membuatmu terlambat datang?" tanya Emil yang entah kenapa terdengar _overprotective_. "Macet," jawab Lukas datar. Sebenarnya ada alasan yang lebih tepat untuk pertanyaan Emil barusan, tetapi ia merahasiakannya sebagai kejutan nantinya. Yah, paling tidak alasan 'macet' itu ada benarnya juga.

Emil menghela napas. Kemudian ia segera beranjak membuka pintu mobil biru gelap Lukas dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Melihat adiknya sudah terduduk manis di kursi mobil, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi. Dengan itu, ia segera menyetir sampai ke rumah mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Emil langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Lukas membiarkannya beristirahat beberapa menit, lantas menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Gantilah bajumu, aku akan membuatkan makan malam" ujar Lukas, lantas segera beranjak ke dapur setelah melihat kepergian Emil yang terhuyung-huyung.

Berpikir sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk memasak beberapa salmon untuk makan malam dan pai apel sebagai kuenya . _Makan malam kali ini akan dipenuhi oleh kejutan._ Setelah masakannya siap untuk dihidangkan, ia masing-masing piring yang ditumpuk dengan makanan itu dengan tudung saji yang terbuat dari besi. Melirik ke arah Emil yang ternyata sudah terduduk melas di meja makan, diam-diam ia menaruh suatu kotak di atas piring kosong, kemudian menutupnya dengan tudung saji yang sama. _Kejutan_.

Lukas meletakkan seluruh hidangan di atas meja, membangunkan Emil dari setengah tidurnya. Setelah meletakkan dua gelas air mineral di masing-masing sisi meja, Lukas mengambil piring terakhir, yang tentu saja berisi suatu kejutan di dalamnya, dan diam-diam meletakkannya di kursi sampingnya. Setelah terduduk, ia membuka seluruh tudung saji yang ada di atas meja. Tampak hidangan-hidangan yang menggiurkan, seperti biasa. Tentu saja, sebagai istri yang baik, bukan? _Author, tolong diam, kami bahkan_ _ **belum**_ _tunangan._ Haha, ya, benar, belum, eh?

Seperti biasa, makan malam mereka tenang. Sebagai makhluk pecinta ketenangan, mereka tak masalah dengan keheningan yang nyaring dan tetap menikmati makan malam mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Emil telah menyelesaikan hidangannya, walaupun Lukas sudah selesai terlebih dahulu. Saat Emil berdiri dan akan beranjak untuk kembali ke habitatnya, Lukas memberhentikannya. "Kau melupakan satu hidangan yang spesial" ujar Lukas menatap ke iris lavender Emil. Emil mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada sisa makanan di atas meja makan mereka. "Apa maksud—"

Sebelum Emil dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lukas meletakkan _hidangan_ terakhirnya diatas meja. Emil menatapnya, memintanya untuk membukanya melalui tatap-menatap. Tetapi Lukas menolak, ia menunjuk-nunjuk kursi di depannya. Emil segera menghempaskan rasa herannya dan duduk di seberang kursi yang diduduki oleh Lukas. "Kau siap?" Tanya Lukas melihat Emil yang mengangguk, sedang menanti-nanti. Dengan itu, dibukanya tudung saji besi itu, di dalamnya sempat membuat hati Emil berdegup kencang.

 _Sebuah kotak berwarna biru elegan._

Lukas menunjuk-nunjuk sang kotak, mengisyaratkan agar Emil membuka kotak itu. Jantung Emil berdegup kencang, mempompa darahnya ke arah kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, ia membuka kotak itu dan—

" Maukah kau… _bersatu_ denganku… _da_?" ujar Lukas dengan iseng menambahkan ' _da'._

Di dalam kotak itu, terdapat dua cincin dengan batu permatanya yang berwarna sesuai dengan warna iris mereka masing-masing.

Emil tidak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya sangatlah merah. Lukas hanya menanti-nanti jawabannya. Menghela napas, Lukas berdiri dan berjalan menepuk pundak Emil yang membeku. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kau dapat menjawabnya kapan saja. Aku akan selalu menantimu, sampai kapan pun," ujar Lukas sebelum beranjak pergi. Tapi, sebelum Lukas dapat beranjak pergi, sang adik sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu, membiarkan sang kakak terbeku dalam rangkulannya.

" J-jika kau menginginkan jawaban, akan kuberikan sekarang…Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mau… "

Membeku sebentar, lantas menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang…. _calon istri?_ Lukas mengangkat wajah Emil, lantas mengecupnya di bibir. Setiap kecupan mereka terasa seperti ciuman pertama mereka bagi Emil.

" Jeg elsker deg, _Emil Bondevik_ ,"

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Happy Eid al-Adha~ Ayu di sini membawakan _OTP_ tercinta, NorIce~**

 **Entah kenapa termotivasi untuk membuat NorIce karena lagu mereka yang akan dirilis besok *-***

 **Aah, ini sebenarnya karena mau bilang kalau Ayu mau hiatus dulu =w=)v, sibuk bang, mas, mbak.**

 **Jadi, yang menantikan kelanjutan ff saya _Soul Shuffle_ atau _Welcome to Our World_ , mohon ditahan dulu. Yang kangen Kirana, yang kangen Arthur, yang kangen Lukas, yang kangen Vladimir, ditahan dulu nggih :D. Sini juga lagi macet idenya, nggak ada topik sihir yang menarik. Tapi kalau ada usul anime atau movie yang berkaitan dengan _magic_ mohon author diberi tahu, siapa tahu bisa bikin lancar :D**

 **Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf ;**

 **Review & Any reccomendation of ...Magical genre of anime's or movies, please?**

 **No flame, sorry**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Jakarta, 24/09/2015**


End file.
